


Gargoyles Revenge

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: Gargoyles Revenge was started nearly 20 years ago. It has been and still is one of my passions. It had been misplaced and was recently found. This is an on going love affair between a writer and his story. I simply can't allow it to sit any longer and collect dust.It is a story about a race of Gargoyles placed here on Earth by a group of Elders for reasons known only to them. It is up to the gargoyles to protect the human race even thou the human race hunt and kill their kind. Among the Gargoyle ranks many are getting tired of the treatment they get and many have plans of their own for mankind.





	Gargoyles Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheyenne Owens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheyenne+Owens).

[ ](https://ibb.co/qY79bQp)

" My Lord, may I speak freely?"

"You are my second in command. You have never held back before, why ask now?"

Stepping closer to his leader the officer took a deep breath - "Why do we continue to save the worthless lives of these humans? When are we going to start saving our own kind?"

"Please not this again. We fight each and everyday. How are we not working toward our own survival?" Tut turns to put space between his second and himself. "Beside you know as well as I do that we are charged with protecting the human race."

"And for what Lord? For what purpose are we doing this?"

"It is by the order of the High Elders that we do it. It is they who instructs our direction, our purpose. It has always been so."

"The humans hunt and kill our kind daily without cause or mercy and yet we continue to protect - I fail to see the meaning behind it all."

"I have not been given a reason, only that we are suppose to continue until relieved by the Elders."

"Sir - we aren't even sure if the Elders still exist! No one has seen nor heard from the Elders in nearly two millenniums.."

Tut turns toward the commander in disbelief - "What are you saying? Of course the Elders remain - they survived the great war on our world. I will not believe otherwise. Everything I - we have been taught to believe is that the Elders are eternal, immortal."

"Tut - my trusted friend, immortality is but a myth."

"no! The Elders are endless - I have to believe that. What else do I have to hang on to?"

"If the Elders are alive as you say they are then they have abandon us here in this pitiful world which we should not even be on to waste away to nothing. We do not belong here - we never did and you know it."

"All I know commander is until what time the Elders relieve us of our duties and we can once again return to our own plant, we will continue to do our job in protecting this race and this world against any and all who would destroy it - am I understood?"

The sound of someone rapping on the door ended the discussion - "Come!" Tut yelled

"Excuse me sir but the Generals are arriving. They have started to gather in the great hall for morning briefing."

"Yes - yes, tell them I am on my way." and waved the messenger off and turned back to his second - "I have never questioned the orders of the Elders and nor should you."

"You expect me to believe that you have never questioned the reasoning for us being here - not once?"

Tut looks hard at the man before him and nods - "We must go, the generals awaits us and you know how they get when they are made to wait very long."

Nothing else was said between them. They walk together in dead silence each with their own thoughts of what the other had to say. They walked down first one passageway and then another until they approached a large opening which lead into the great hall. Hordes of fellow gargoyles filled the room awaiting their leader. As the two drew near a rams horn was blown and silence fell over the room and suddenly a loud voice could be heard - "All rise for our Lord Tut and commander Ilynbis." all stood as they approached

"At ease men. Do any of you have something new to report?" Tut ask

Floki of the Northern armies stepped forward - "We have minor trouble in some of the villages. Racketeers have been reported kidnapping children and selling them on the black market. I have doubled the number of watchers, we'll get whoever is behind it."

"Very well. Make sure if possible that you aren't seen by the village people. Some are aware of us most are not. We have enough of trouble with the humans - lets not create even more." Tut told him

Next Jibril of the Eastern armies stepped up as Floki step back in place - "The eastern sea-board is being hit with number 4 and 5 stage hurricanes, mud slides and parts of the mountains are rolling into streets, and private homes, business."

"What actions if any are being taken?" Ilynbis ask the General

"I am uncertain to what action to take Commander. Lord Tut has given orders for us to be careful not to be seen so how do we counter the effects of lost homes, business and lives?"

Tut took a deep breath - "Not a whole lot you will be able to do and yet there are actions that you may consider. Free up any fallen rock from the highways for one. Mud slides may be a bit more of a problem. While the humans sleep build walls strong enough to hopefully stop the destruction. As for victims of the storm itself - people are a strange bunch, In time of fear they become confused and question a lot of times to what they saw and didn't see. In short if you can help do so then quickly disappear leaving them in question. Hell they may think you are angles sent from their God in a time of need." short burst of laughter broke out at his words. The General nodded and stepped back

General Darth of the Southern armies was next - "My Lord, the government in which governs the people are in chaos. Countries are fighting among themselves and their governments are benefiting from all the fighting." 

"General Darth, in your opinion is there one worth saving or should be simply let them kill each other?" Tut questioned

"My Lord, it is my opinion sir that none are worth our time however the Elders may see it otherwise - Sir."

"Okay let me rephrase my question. Which country, or government appears to be creating this trouble?" 

"Sir - no one is totally innocent. The trouble started between the different governing bodies of state. False media, crooked court trials..."

"Yes - yes but which one is at the greater fault General" Tut snapped

Commander spoke up - "Lord Tut - I believe is asking should you have to take a side, which would you chose?"

"Again in my opinion Commander I would not fight for either country. What I would do however is fight to protect the people caught up in this struggle for power. Those who really don't have a say. They are the true victims." with that General Darth stepped back in place

There was a great silence while all awaited a reply but none was quickly forthcoming. As Tut started to give an answer a very large gargoyle swooped in from up above carrying a fellow soldier in his arms, The soldier was limp. All within the great hall rushed forward as the gargoyle landed.

"Everyone get back Give this man room." The different Generals passed orders down the chain of command for Ilynbis orders to be carried out. "What happen soldier and from what unit are you from?"

"He's one of mine Commander. His name is Sokka, he's one of my Captains." 

"General Tyrion - has this man no voice of his own? Can he not speak for himself?" Ilynbis looked at the General in anger

"I have a voice Commander and I have plenty to say." Sokka replied

"Speak then Captain, what happen?" Tut asked stepping toward him

"These worthless piss-ant human you demand that we care for like small children - that's the damn problem, that's what happen!" He moved forward to meet Tut

"Captain!" General Tyrion yelled grabbing him by the arm. "Mind your place officer. You are addressing Lord Tut and if you have a desire to keep that tongue in your head you will mind your tone with him. Do I make myself clear?" suddenly there was a four way stare between he, his General, Tut and Ilynbis. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes-Sir!" and Tyrion felt the tension in the gargoyles arm ease a bit. 

"Good - now answer Lord Tuts question."

"I did sir. We were protroling the townships, the countryside and smaller hamlets along the coast when we spotted the people in this one town gathered in the square so we went in for a closer look to see what all the fuss was about. They had this man staked to the ground. Spikes driven into his wings holding him to the ground. They were beating him with clubs, whips and whatever else they could find. Others were preparing where they were planning to burn him alive. We flew straight into the middle of them, freed him and came here."

"I guess there's no reason to ask if you were seen by the towns people. What happen to them once you flew in and recused this man?' Tut ask

Sokka looked Tut square in the yes, his rage once again building - "The ones that fled - are still alive...Sir!"

Tut rushed forward and grab Sokka by both arms and threw him hard against the rock facing of the cave which they stood. "What have you done? How many lost their lives?"

"Their bodies were ripped apart - ripped into small pieces - how many still live Sir - to many." 

Tut placed a hard right hand against Sokka's left jaw sending him to the ground. Tut quickly stood over him punching him over and over until it appeared that he would beat the gargoyle to death. Ilynbis, a couple of the Generals and a few more pulled their lord from the fallen gargoyle who immediately got to his feet. Seeing what was about to happen others grabbed Sokka and kept him from jumping his leader. 


End file.
